


A Diffrent Kind of Family

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dad Peculiar is coming to visit, Fluff, He wants his boys, M/M, a family can be two gays and their dad, or 5 gays and their new dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Knight Peculiar needs to see his friends after such a time apart. So he goes to visit them in the factory.





	1. The Arrival

The heroes were worth the trip. At least, Antioch Peculiar thinks they are. Ever since the heroes left on their own after the quest had been finished, they had been visiting him every 6 months or sooner. They wrote quite frequently and called when necessary. This new Email thing was pretty interesting. It made it easier for him to get in contact with Honeydew at least. 

There was one small issue, the heroes couldn’t come to him this time. They had sent him a letter a little over 4 weeks ago, apologizing because they were so busy with their new factory. He felt that really, he could make the trip to them. There were a lot of brand new roads that lead him pretty close to the coordinates he had from them. That wasn’t really the reason he was questioning his choices. No. It was the two men who stood before him. 

“Who the hell are you?” Asked a gray man, relaxing under a tree. He was… gray. Not pale, not ashy, but… gray. He was just gray. His hair was dark and cut into what appeared to be a bowl cut across his head. Antioch was no man to judge. He was wearing a spacesuit. He stood a little straighter, coughing bit. 

“My name is Knight Antioch Peculiar, I am looking for the location of the two Heroes of Minecraftia.” He greeted formally. The gray man blinked at him. 

“Oh. Honeydink. Yeah, they are just over the hill.” He pointed, not giving KP a chance to ask his name. “SJIN! HELP THIS OLD GUY OVER TO HONEYDINK!”

‘Sjin’ popped his head out of a small hole in the ground. He was normal skin toned, but his mustache was… unique. 

“Oh! Ok! Hello!” He said cheerfully. At least Peculiar thought it was cheerful. He wasn't quite sure what Honeydink meant, but he was sure it had to do with the Honeydew. 

“Oh, um. Greetings.” He offered out a hand to shake Sjin’s. The other man shook his hand, happily letting go and heading off. 

“Don’t waste too much time, we need more marble for the tower.” Sips called behind them.

“Be grateful you, goofus!” He called back, grinning to himself as he looked over the knight. “First time coming through?” He asked curiously. 

“Oh, um, yes actually. The heroes visit quite often but I decided to take the trip myself.” He explained as he looked towards where they were headed. He could see there was quite a distance left. 

“It’s a little confusing out here. It is both pretty high tech but also really out of the way. There are at least 4 factories within a hundred miles.” Sjin said happily, keeping a pleasant conversation. 

“Oh? I’m not much on that field. I uh. I’m actually just a retired knight. I finally defeated the last thing I needed to , so I just decided that I would run an inn. I’m not really, all about this business stuff. The Heroes seem to be, but well, I can barely understand half of the gibberish they say anyway.” He told the other man, happy to see that at least he made a good company. 

“Did you like, work for them or something?” Sjin asked, once more in a cool casual tone. He seemed like a very relaxed man compared to the other. KP still didn’t know his name. 

“We were adventuring friends. We defeated Israphel together, and I am proud to say that I served by their sides when Sir Xephos laid the final blow. Well, I suppose they both did. Sir Honeydew kicked him in the knees and Sir Xephos chopped off his head.” KP explained with a grin. “Of course we had to burn his body and reverse the plague but. That battle was glorious.” 

“Sound pretty kickass. I’ve never actually seen Honeydew fight anything.” Sjin was getting more casually somehow. It seemed like perhaps he was thinking about something before hand. They walked with some chatter here and there. Turns out the gray man was named “Sipsy” and that he and Sjin ran a business. They were more than likely partners, at least from the way that Sjin spoke of the other. He couldn’t see a ring, but of course the other was wearing thick rubber gloves. 

The two approached the edge of a clearing, Peculiar gasping as he looked out over the large white tower that buzzed with activity. Minecarts raced back and forth on the tracks, there appeared to be a garden out the back. He saw the way the shore was shaped by their machines, and the subtle but soft flowers they had planted around it. It was amazing.

“Well, I gotta get back. Have a good time!” Sjin said cheerfully before he turned around and started his way back. Oh well. Old Peculiar was sure he could find his way through a factory just fine. He beat Lord Israphel after all. 

There was a slow walk down the hill and up towards the door. It was quite interesting what the heroes has designed for the outside of their new business. It was a big Honeydew face. It made his chuckle softly as he pushed open the door and looked about. That’s when he spotted the flying scientist. His hand quickly went for the pommel of his sword before he saw the boots. Good lord. 

“Um, excuse me!” He called over to the man. When the other turned around, Peculiar couldn’t help but stare. The blond hair was fluffy and out of control, the goggles barely holding back the floofy mess. He began floating down. He looked smart enough as it was concerned, but looks could be deceiving for sure. 

“Oh, hello!” The blond man laughed happily. He was pretty sure the other was some kind of worker for the heroes so he was less concerned with the attire of the other. Well, that was until he saw the metallic hand. Uh. 

“Um, yes!” Peculiar chuckled nervously as he shifted a bit, taking the other’s hand. He shook rather happily, the older man thinking this scientist must be a cheerful fellow. 

“My name is Knight Peculiar. I am here to see Sir Honeydew or Sir Xephos?” He said nervously. He was sure that the other could lead him to where he needed to be, he only hoped the two weren’t too busy. 

“Oh, right! Yes, of course.” The blond chuckled happily. “The name is Lalna. Lalna Coffee if you will.” Oh lord that wasn’t his real name. KP simply nodded along. “They are upstairs! Let me take you!”

Knight Peculiar was quite started when the other simply took him into his arms and carried him up into the sky. He simply held in his whimper of nerves as he saw the floor get farther and farther away. They passed by several tiers of rooms before they came to a stop. Above them was a glass ceiling, in front of them is a door. 

“Alright! I’ll be right back!” Lalna said cheerfully as he disappeared behind the door, leaving Knight Peculiar standing on the edge of the hole. He took a peak over, muttering something about unsafe environments before turning his attention to a familiar voice. 

“Do they have an appointment to see Honeydew?” He hears through the door, he couldn’t hold his chuckle at the thought of needing a appointment. He figured now was a good time to go on in and make his entrance. 

He pushed the door open, coughing to get the heroes attention before giving him a cheeky grin. Oh he loved teasing these two.

“I need an appointment now?” He asked with a big grin spreading over his face as Xephos blinked at him. It was nice to see the hero wasn’t ashamed of his ears here. He chuckled helplessly as the once very serious hero hopped over his desk. 

“KP!” He said excitedly. Oh how Peculiar wished that name would go away. Oh well.

“I did tell you hero, call me Antioch..” He laughed as the taller man wrapped him in a large warm hug. He missed this caring side to the heroes when he was by himself. They really did take care of him, even if it was a grumble. But time makes the heart fonder after all. 

“Did you come here all by yourself?” The hero asked seriously, quickly running that over with another thought. “DID YOU WALK HERE?” He practically yelled, making the knight laugh a little harder in reply. “You did you absolute idiot!” He said with a grin. Despite everything they had the same relationship. 

“What can I say hero! I can’t just go without you!” KP told him with a big grin, happy to rest a hand around the hero’s waist. Poor Xephos. His people were so touchy feely, so needy for that comfort. It was one of the reasons Honeydew and Xephos got along so well. 

“Oh! Lalna! This is Knight Peculiar! The man who saved Honeydew and my lives so many times…” He laughed happily as he gestured the two together. KP simply let out a little chuckle. “Oh! Let me get Honeydew!” He ran through a second door. “HONEYDEW, KP IS HERE!”

Knight Peculiar looked to the other while shrugging. Lalna simply shook his head and walked off back to do whatever he needed. KP’s heart nearly stopped when the other simply walked off the edge. Good lord. 

A small round pink? Ball came running at him from another room, the knight letting out a chuckle as he wrapped Honeydew up in his arms. He chuckled, happy to pick up the dwarf. Honeydew was wearing a soft pink sun dress and a lovely little bow. It looked good on him.

“Hello, hero! I love your sundress! Did you get it fitted?” The knight asked happily to the lovely little dwarf. A happy smiling face turned towards him, absolutely beaming at the compliment. 

“Yeah! I actually did, yah old man.” The dwarf teased as he let go. The older knight simply laughed, collecting both heros into a big group hug before he let Honeydew and Xephos lead him back into the offices. 

Knight Peculiar happily sat in the big soft chair behind the desk, the heroes dragging two rolling chairs close so they could chat with him. He took a moment to look the two over. They seemed so happy. It made his heart fill with joy each time he saw a smile on those faces. He remembered nights, camped out in a desert, faces fallen as they prepared for another walk. Xephos would hide himself under a hood around the strangers, and Honeydew would only crack jokes to Xephos that no one could understand. They used another language. He wasn’t sure if it was dwarven or some kind of code, but he began to understand bits and pieces over the long months together. 

That was in the past. For now he would simply enjoy how happy and relaxed they seemed now. He leaned back, watching as Honeydew started talking to him. 

“So we have like 3 factories elsewhere now, and then on top of that we have a whole complex for research.” Honeydew explained as he pulled out some pictures to show the older man. He saw the different factories, smiling at the pictures of the lab workers. 

“And then on top we are still making money off of all the merchandise people buy just to wear my face on their bodies.” The dwarf laughed, his alien companion laughing along with. It really was something the way people clung to the thought of them like some kind of god. 

“I am glad to hear it, heroes.” Knight Peculiar said, reaching out to take both of their hands and grinning at them happily. “But I want to know how you two are?”

Both heroes looked a little slower, finally coming down off of the excitement of getting to see him for a time. There was an unspoken agreement between the three of them. No bullshit, no covers. Knight Peculier loved these two, not for their god like hero status, but for who they were. They knew he didn’t want to know about their business, he wanted to know about them. 

“Well… we uh. Have some news.” Xephos told the knight, unable to help his smile as the dwarf besides him snorts with laughter. He smiled softly, glad to see it wasn’t bad news.

“Then go on! I’m not going to bite your heads off.” He teased with a laugh. Somehow they ended up closer than before. It usually worked like that. 

“Well uh… Honeydew and I… decided… that we’d like to be married under the Minecraftian state.” Xephos explained, gently reaching out to take the other’s hand. Knight Peculier grinned at them, pulling both into a big hug happily. 

“I’m so happy for you! I am so so happy! You two deserve this! When will it happen?” KP asked as he pulled back and looked towards the two. 

“That is one of the main issues..” Honeydew explained as he got closer, as if there could possibly be someone within a 50 foot radius he didn’t want to hear. “Xephos is technically an illegal alien.”

Knight Peculier brustled, looking between the two with wide eyes. “What do you mean? He wasn’t given citizenship when you saved the world?” He asked sharply. “Have no fear heroes, I will marry you and the courts be damned.” He said angrily, rising as if to go fight some invisible enemy. Both Honeydew and Xephos reached out, pulling him back down. Xephos was crying and laughing, unable to hold it in with the way the other acted. 

“It’s ok, KP.. I’m fine...  That would be lovely though…” Xephos explained, gently holding both Honeydew and KP’s hand. They ended up talking about the wedding for some hours, eventually it was time for bed, and KP was lead to where he could sleep for the night. Oh well. Anything that they could need, he would assist with. They were his family after all.


	2. To The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xephos, Honeydew and Knight Peculiar find a friend in a new place.

Knight Peculier walked slowly down the market path of Mistral, heading away from where the group of people were surrounding poor Sir Xephos. Luckily, Sir Honeydew had the mind to wear a disguise, meaning not all was lost.

The heroes and the knight were on the search for their friends from years past. Someone had told KP that Lysander could be found at the far end of the market where Jasper was holding a small tent filled with… Specific items of a particular adult nature. Honeydew trotted happily at his side, whistling to himself as they arrived at the tent. 

“Oh, you’ve got to be bloody kidding me… here?” The dwarf asked indignantly has KP stepped in ahead of him. The ginger shook his head and followed suit, sighing about stupid kinky buggers. 

“Um excuse me…” KP approached Jasper, smiling at him. “Skylord Jasper, I’m just looking for the whereabouts of Skylord Lysander…” He explained softly. 

Jasper looked up, giving him a toothy grin. “Oh hello! Yes, of course, he’s just working out back.” The colorful man disappeared under a curtain and left Honeydew and Peculiar to stand nervous and uncomfortable amongst the various “toys”. 

Skylord Lysander’s head popped up out of the flap confused, turning rather red but grinning despite himself as he greeted the hero and knight. 

“Oh, um! Hello!” He laughed nervously, leading the two back and away from the store. Jasper walked in the opposite direction, keeping watch over their store while his partner caught up with his friends. There was a sort of buzz about, as if everyone was just a little more on edge than normal due to the circumstances that they were reunited. 

“So uh… Let me get you some tea.” Lysander once more said awkwardly, walking over to the small gas stove in the back of the tent and putting on the kettle. Honeydew made himself comfortable at the table in the center of the room, removing his hood. He was thankful it was a rather small table. “What are you two doing here?” Lysander asked softly. 

Honeydew hummed happily as he looked over at the skylord. “Nothin’ bad.” The dwarf said softly as he looked through the teas available in the middle of the table. He chose sunflower. 

Knight Peculier sat down formally after the hero had, looking through and choosing some earl gray to sooth his nerves. “We actually have some good news.” The old man explained, unable to keep the grin off his face at the thought of the gold Lysander now owed him. 

Lysander returned to the table with three mugs, quickly choosing his tea before letting it sit. There was a calm few minutes where they let the tea steep. There were many things unsaid, many thoughts they all shared. The sadness that lingered when they congregated to talk things out after the war. 

Honeydew smirked to himself when Lysander went to take a sip, only speaking when the other had some tea in his mouth. This would be quite funny if it worked out the way the dwarf wanted it to. 

“Xephos and I are getting married. Xephos wanted you to be his best man.” The dwarf said happily, grinning wider as Lysander choked on his tea and spit it all over his colorful pants. Knight Peculier looked away, letting out a big laugh as he himself nearly choked on his tea from laughter. 

“You owe me 20 gold.” The knight said smugly as he looked over the two. It was then that Xephos came rushing it, huffing as he leaned over and put up a finger to say something. 

“I-I lost them…” He panted out, looking up to the scene before making a very confused face that just left his dwarf fiance laughing even harder than before. Lysander looked between the two in shock, not just from the fact that Honeydew was losing his shit still, but from the fact that Xephos was not wearing a disguise to hide his inhuman features. His freckles glowed softly despite the lights in the room. 

“I… don't want to know.” Xephos decided as he sat down next to his fiance and took a sip out of his tea. “Hmm. Sunflower.” 

Lysander stared at them vaguely, trying to somehow piece together when the two started dating. They were acting the same just as the last time he saw them. He felt a bit stupid for not understanding that they were dating probably even at the time he spent so much time with them. 

Xephos looked between his two friends, giving them a big grin. His hair was wild, somewhat flown farther than it normally was had two neat braids, his ears were blushed along with most of his face from running about the market away from others. His tail was in his left hand, Xephos gently untucking it from his pants so that it wasn’t all crumpled. He remembered the first time he saw Xephos’ tail. Well, Xephos’ true nature. 

It had been long ago, a very exhausting day for them not two days after the defeat of the armies of darkness. The new leader of the state, a young man named Ridgedog who apparently had birthright for nearly everywhere they knew, had encouraged them to go out and take a day break. This lead to Knight Peculiar, Xephos, Honeydew and Lysander heading off into the woods to where Honeydew knew a good hotsprings to be. 

Xephos was a bit nervous about the whole thing, Lysander could see his twitching all day as they got closer and closer to the springs. He figured that Xephos was just nervous because he had never been to a hot spring before. He was new to this place afterall. Lysander often wondered what place Xephos was from before coming to Minecraftia. He had no idea that he would get that answer that day. 

Once they had gotten to the hot springs, the three more experienced men stripped down to their under clothes and simply hopped in. Xephos stood nervously for a moment before some quiet encouragement in Xephos’ language from Honeydew got him into the water. 

Lysander leaned back and closed his eyes, relaxing farther into the water. He heard a quiet splash, peeking to see Honeydew had dunked his head under to soak in all the water. He closed his eyes once more, not paying attention to much before he heard Knight Peculiar chuckle softly. He peeped open his eyes and let out a quiet startled gasp at the sight before him. Xephos was glowing, literally. 

The glowing was coming from a lot of places, his eyes, his freckles, he could now see that the hero indeed seem to glow from a lot of places. The hero himself was laughing at Honeydew, the dwarf having just splashed him. He wondered how he had never noticed the soft blue freckling over the alien, startled to realize it was because the other wore makeup that had been washed away in their bath. 

Knight Peculier noticed the other staring, he leaned over and whispered to Lysander. 

“Don’t say anything.” He told the other wisely, watching as the two heroes played and enjoyed themselves. Oh well, Lysander could learn more later. 

Learn more he did, Xephos had some very odd characteristics from the planet he grew up on. Firstly he had a tail, which was quite a shock to Lysander when the other started to dry. Xephos also had glowing eyes, to see in the dark of his planet with, which was more understandable, considering all the humanoid species with reflective eyes. The biggest shock was learning that Xephos was from an entirely different world, and had fallen like a comet to Minecraftia not that long ago. 

Lysander focused back in on the present, blinking a bit in shock as he noticed the heroes were now.. Cuddling. Honeydew was sitting on Xephos’ lap, smiling happily as the other just curled around him as Knight Peculiar went on about the things he was thinking of doing for the wedding. 

“We need to get in touch with someone to do the flowers…” Xephos was saying as he gave Lysander a little smile. The Skylord nodded a bit, thinking to himself. 

“We could always get Kim to do it.” Honeydew replied, humming happily as he looked back to Knight Peculiar and kept talking about flowers.

“Xephos, not to be rude, but do you even want a stag party?” Lysander asked curiously, leaning on the table. Xephos made a face, looking to Honeydew and then back to the Skylord.

“What’s a stag party?” The alien questioned. 


	3. A Kind of Party

Skylord Lysander sat and watched with a smug look on his face as Xephos blushed blue at the dancer in his lap. He had really gone all out with the permission of Honeydew to give Xephos a proper Minecraftian stag party. The alien had no idea what was coming his way and more or less stayed out of it. 

Of course that was until he started getting worried outside of the gay bar, very confused as to why they would have a party at a bar. God, what kind of alien got drunk off of chocolate? Apparently Xephos. 

Honeydew had gone off with a few other people to some bar to do some dwarven drinking. A little less modern than what Lysander had in mind for Xephos’ party. Apparently, Honeydew was some kind of exiled prince. They had found out when they ran into a group of dwarves who seemed to know him, and sure enough they were childhood friends. Something about the kingdom being more inclusive under his sister? That was certainly a shock.

Xephos stumbled his way over to the skylord, grinning as he greeted him in a language Lysander didn’t know. 

“Xephos, please, I’m not Honeydew. Minecraftian?” He asked softly, Xephos scrunching up his face before saying. 

“Hello, Lysssander.” He slurred, leaning into the other as he gave him a big grin once more. “I would like to go hoommme~” He sung softly, leaning deeper into the other’s shoulder pads. 

“Alright hero, we can leave now.” Another group of very drunk men cheered as Lysander carefully made his way to the door with the drunken man hanging off his arm. There was a few quiet moments before Xephos began speaking again. 

“C-can we get some pancakes?” Xephos asked as they approached their vehicle for the night. The Skylord couldn’t help but laugh and nod.

“Of course we can, hero! It’s your party!” The Skylord changed direction, heading for one of those 24hr diners. At this time of night, most of them were full of people from parties so the drunken hero wouldn’t be too uncommon. 

They both stumbled in, laughing as they took a booth. Lysander sat across from the drunk alien, watching with a soft smile as the drunken man laid his head down on the table and giggled to himself. 

“What are you thinking about there, hero?” He asked curiously. He reached a hand over, grabbing his own menu as he decided what they needed was a few cups of coffee and a nice ice cold water. 

“Was, was think’n ‘bout my husband~” He cooed happily, playing with his engagement ring. 

“What about Honeydew?” The skylord asked, leaning over the table. He ordered them their drinks, letting the hero rest for a bit before getting some food down his throat. 

“Was think’n ‘bout-” he hiccuped, “‘bout how he’s gonna’ be my husband~” The hero went on, flushing a darker shade of blue as he played with the ring a little more.

“It had been a while coming huh?” The skylord asked, remembering their time together shortly after the war. The healing they would need to get through before everything was right. 

“We-we’ve been together for….” he looked off, squinting into nothing as he seemed to draw his brow together farther, “fooorrr…. 10 years?” He questioned. Lysander chuckled. 

“I wouldn’t know.” Lysander replied. “It’s been 8 years since the war.” He supplied happily. 

“Y-yeah…. And he saved me… 2 years before…” He replied, words slowing down with thought as the waitress came around and dropped water and a small plate of pancakes in front of them both. 

“Saved you?” Lysander asked confused. He didn’t actually know how the heroes had met one another. He just kind of assumed that they had been together forever. It seemed to him that they had been. 

“M-my ship… My friends… I-I had to escape the-these..  _ guys _ ... so I go-got into this… pod…” It was obvious he was struggling with the words in minecraftian to explain these thoughts. “And it.. It crashed. A b-banged my head really hard… and he saved me!” The hero was getting louder as he went, grinning to Lysander. 

Lysander nodded a bit, thinking himself. That would explain why no species like Xephos lived on Minecraftia, and why the dwarf and hero were so secretive about where they came from. 

“St-still have the ship… doesn’t work good though…” He explained softly, this startling the Skylord.

“You.. You have a spaceship?” He asked the other softly, glancing around to make sure no others were looking at them.

“Mmhmm.” Xephos hummed as he stuffed his face with pancakes. Lysander sighed, watching him with a sad smile as the hero ate to his heart's content. 

Both the Skylord and Hero left soon after, the Skylord leading the hero home from the party and giving him over to a tipsy Honeydew who cooed at him and muttered in Xephos language until the other followed him inside. They were too cute for this world.

Lysander walked down the street, a lot of thoughts on his mind as he looked up into the stars. 

  
  


Xephos woke on his side, smiling at the love of his life as he curled a little bit closer to the cuddly dwarf. His head hurt but at least the warmth besides him was a nice change. 

“Mornin’, love..” A soft rumbling voice said, making Xephos purr loudly. There was something very domestic about being curled up with another person like this. Two puzzle pieces that fit together just right. 

“Aw… Rumbling away just fer me?” The dwarf teased the other, happy to lay in bed all day with the alien who flipped his world on its head. 


	4. A Diffrent Kind of Wedding

The day of the wedding came and Honeydew wasn’t sure what to do. He had of coursed talked out with Xephos about what they wanted, and what they ended up doing was a mix of both their cultures and ideas. They’d been over both rituals thoroughly. 

 

Honeydew crawled out of bed, kissing his to-be husband on the forehead before heading off to do his own part. He had picked out a lovely white lace dress that he thought hugged his figure niceley. He had to go take a bath in rose water and then do his braids for his husband. 

 

Xephos woke up to a still warm bed, smiling as he crawled out and went off to dress himself. He wanted to look the best for his new husband, and he had to do it with the help of a few others. There was a slight discussion over whether or not they would go with the more human tradition on not seeing one another, and they had decided it might be fun. 

 

Honeydew leaned back in his bath, deep into the warm spring he had found and used to make his own little rose bath. It wasn’t as big or as nice as the dwarven baths, but it suited him well enough. Once he was thoroughly soaked, the dwarf pulled himself up and out of the spring, heading to where his dress was hanging. 

Dwarven braiding is considered a very secretive practice, all of the braids having meanings and purpose on the beard of a dwarf. On wedding days, dwarves braid flowers into their beards that will be taken out by their beloved the night of their marriage. His thick fingers moved nimbly through the course locks of his beard, the dwarf happy to braid the small blue flowers throughout his ginger locks. He left one section free for his new husband to braid during the ceremony. 

 

On Xephos’ homeworld, in preparation for a wedding there are many factors. The type of tree the two newleds would plant was the most important. Honeydew had said that their love was similar to a red wood, large and forever lasting. Revered by the population that would see it for years to come. Xephos had liked that thought. But he had one better. The sapling stood happily in a little pot in front of the altar, allowing it to be planted in the spot of the marriage. Xephos had chosen a lovely flower field, full of the wonderful things he loved about Minecraftia. 

Knight Peculier gave him a thumbs up from the side of the tent, rolling out a small carpet to allow Honeydew to walk to the altar. Peculiar had agreed wholeheartedly to walk the dwarf down the isle, relieving the couple from trying to figure out who else would be so kind. Most of their friends, their chosen family, would be attending. He felt his eyes well up with tears at the thought as he looked around, laughing softly as he rubbed his eyes. 

 

Honeydew stood nervously in a small tent they had made for the after party. Xephos kept refusing to tell him where they were going for the honeymoon, meaning he hoped the alien didn’t out right chosen a quest for them. He loved adventuring but he really wanted some personal time with his husband. His husband! Oh how that made his heart just soar above all the skys minecraftia had to offer. 

Lysander peaked into the room, giving him a little thumbs up as he approached, a small smile on his lips as he looked the dwarf over. 

“Father Braeburn arrived just a few minutes ago, he prepping his speech now.” Lysander explained, grinning a little more at the smaller man. “Knight Peculier will be here shortly, and from there we can get this show on the road.” 

“Thank you, Lysander.” Honeydew thanked, looking over himself in the mirror. He seemed concerned about something.

“You look wonderful by the way.” Lysander tried to soothe as he left the room and went to get the knight. 

 

“Is this actually his full title?” Father Braeburn whispered to the alien who just chuckled and nodded. Not a lot of people knew that Honeydew had several now, but they really didn’t need to until now. Their friends were filing in, all smiling faces. Sips and Sjin took up the front row of course, Sips’ hand somewhere it shouldn’t be but that was to be expected. Lalna and Rythian were sat across the hall from one another, to bed try and not cause any fighting. They weren’t even sure Rythian would come, but Zoeya came so Rythian was only a bit behind. Ridgedog was not in attendance and they had been very clear that if he came, he would come with Kirin and he would have to behave. Neither had decided to go, but it was probably for the bed. Kim happily looked through the little explanation sheets they had handed out to explain the specifics of the rituals, allowing the guests to be aware of what they were witnessing. 

 

Honeydew moved to carefully smooth out his dress, looking up to see Knight Peculiar standing in the door. 

“They’re waiting on you.” He told the dwarf with a grin, offering out his arm to walk him down the aisle. 

Honeydew took the arm, grinning to himself as some light music started playing and they made their way down the path to where his future awaited. The moment they walked into the tent, Honeydew’s breath caught in his throat. Xephos was so handsome, all dressed up just for their wedding. He saw the sword and felt his eye water a little bit, trying to blink it away. His alien was just so perfect. 

Xephos blushed blue the moment he saw Honeydew. Honeydew was dressed so finely, the braids tight and lovely with the soft blue flowers mixed in. He couldn’t help but stare at the blank spot. That was where he was going to put his braid, the one that meant Honeydew was his. Honeydew was going to be his and he was going to be Honeydew’s and that was thrilling. 

Honeydew joined his fiance at the altar, the room went quiet as Father Braeburn began to speak. 

“Brothers, Sisters and friends. We are gathered here today to witness the union between these two fine gentlemen before me.” Braeburn began. Honeydew couldn’t pay attention, his attention solely on his lover as they went through the prologue to their life together. 

“Do you, Prince Honeydew, third in line for the throne of Kahzmodan, Hero of Minecraftia, take Xephos to be your husband?” Braeburn turned and asked him. Honeydew’s voice shook as he responded.

“I-I d-do.” He wavered, tears leaking from his eyes as his grin grew wider. 

“And do you, Comander Xephos, 1st mate of the Enterprise and Hero of Minecraftia take Honeydew to be your husband?” The Father questioned, grinning as he looked to the alien. Xephos reached a hand out, carefully beginning the braid. He finished it off with a teary smile to his husband, grinning as he looked back to the Father. “I do.”

“I now pronounce you husbands!” Father Braeburn said to the crowd, who began to cheer. A wolf whistle went off from the front and Sips yelled. 

“Now kiss him already!” Sips chuckled after, Sjin practically in his lap at this point. They had been getting closer the more time passed. 

Honeydew pulled Xephos down by his hand and kissed the ever loving shit out of him, happy to flip Sips off with his one hand. There was more laughter. It was a good moment before he left the alien up, the poor man out of breath as he blushed a darker blue. 

“Alright, let’s get outta here and plant our tree.” Honeydew whispered, grinning as he took his husband's hand and ran down the aisle with him. 

 

Honeydew crouched down into the soil, grinning as he dug a small hole with both hands. Xephos walked behind him, moving to place the sapling into the hole. They both took turns shoveling dirt into it and over. 

The small slightly off green sapling sat in it’s hole, Xephos happily giving it some bone meal and stepping back. Both heroes watched in joy as the tree began to grow, small glowing flowers blooming on the purple leaves as it shot up. 

“Now there will be a little bit of your home here.” Honeydew told him, grinning to his husband. Xephos pulled him up this time, kissing him deeply there for a moment before they got whistled at and his attention was drawn back to reality. 

“Geez! Wait until the honeymoon!” Lalna teased as he pushed them off towards the tent their party would be in. 


	5. A Diffrent Kind of Party

Xephos found himself sitting in his chair, watching his new husband dance in small circles with Lalna to some shitty pop song Nano chose. The two were laughing and talking, happy to just dance the night away while Xephos took a break. He and Honeydew were active dancers, meaning that Xephos found himself getting tired out quickly. 

Honeydew grinned as he let go of Lalna in a spin, running over to his husband who was sitting still. Xephos happily leaned close to give his lover a kiss on the cheek. 

“What can I do for you, lovely?” Xephos asked his lover. Honeydew grinned and kissed him once more. He loved that little smirk the other was giving him. 

“Just wondering if my husband might want a little dance with me?” He pulled his man a little closer, dragging him out onto the dance floor. 

Honeydew grinned when Xephos spun him around, both laughing happily as someone turned on something a little slower for them to waltz to. He happily put up his arms, letting Xephos pick him up. He wrapped his arms around Xephos’ neck, kissing at his cheek.

“Thank you, sweety.” Honeydew whispered to his man, happy to be rocked back and forth in slow circles. Other couples mingled on the dance floor, letting them have a quiet moment among themselves. 

“The food will be done soon.” Lalna told them once the dance was over. He had helped them prepare everything, which surprised nearly everyone that Lalna hadn’t burned the place down. Lalna made really good food honestly. 

“Thanks, Lalna..” Honeydew gave him a big old smile, feeling a bit dopey as he leaned on his Xephos and nuzzled his face into the other’s side. 

Honeydew grinned to himself when a couple of friends brought out their cake, grinning even bigger when Lalna looked to the topper. 

“Oops. That’s not right.” Lalna laughed to himself, pushing one of the groom statues deeper into the cake. “That looks better.”

Honeydew blushed as the rest of his friends and family laughed, the dwarf happily grabbing a handful of the cake and shoving it into his husband’s grinning face. Xephos lashed out, grabbing a handful of cake and shoving the dwarf back only to hit Lalna. This turned into a bit of a food fight amongst them, the whole party of friends throwing cake at one another and laughing. Sips nearly took Xephos out with a smack of cake. 

Everyone began the process to clean up once the second cake arrived. Lalna’s hair was full of frosting and Nano was tuttering away at his side, trying to clean out his hair. They were bickering back and forth, reminding Honeydew of his own siblings. He missed them dearly. 

Xephos grinned as he looked around at all of his friends, happy to see that everyone was enjoying themselves, even if a bit messy. The night seemed to be winding down when Lalna cracked open the wine and whiskey. Xephos didn’t drink much, knowing he had plans for later that night anyway. 

Honeydew clinked a beer stein with a very drunk Sips as he drank another full glass. He downed the entire thing, grinning as he wandered off to talk to a very interested demi-god who had popped his head in. Kirin grinned nervously when they were cheerfully greeted and offered some alcohol, quickly turning it down. The tall horned one leaned close and whispered something to Lalna before leaving, waving a goodbye. Lalna walked over to Xephos. 

“H-Hey, Xeeeeppphhyyy~” sang Lalna happily, offering out a small box. “K-Kir-that guy, gave me to give you…” He handed the box to Xephos, stumbling off to be drunk under the table while Nano sat and watched. 

Xephos curiously turned over the box in his hand, looking over the thing that Kirin had given him. He looked over the small item inside curiously. It was… a bell. A very small bell. Engraved on the side was “emergency”. He turned it over carefully, wondering what this was for. He supposed incase something Ridge couldn’t fix came along. 

“Xephos~” Honeydew cooed as he approached his husband and wrapped his big dwarf arms around Xephos. He then tried to pick him up. 

“Dew!” The alien yelped before falling forward, nearly smashing his head into a table when the other had lifted him up. He squirmed, trying to get away from the shorter man who tried to carry him around. 

“I love you so much!” Honeydew happily told his hubber, twirling him around a bit before putting him down. He hugged the other tight, pulling him down by his collar to kiss him on the lips. To show his man just how much he loved him. Of course, being as he was drunk out of his gourd, it came off as a little less than gentle. 

“Oh, Honey…” Xephos sighed, carefully leaning down to give him a bit old kiss on the lips, pulling him close. He grinned as he picked up his dwarf and twirled him around in his lovely wedding dress. What a lovely dress he wore. He was so happy to hug and love his sweet little man. 

“Why don’t you go drink some water, ok?” Xephos coaxed, gently pushing him to drink some water and sober up a little bit. He wanted to make sure that his husband was sober enough for what he planned once the others were distracted enough by each other. 

“Ok, Xephy~ Anything for you~” Honeydew grinned, placing a finger on his lover’s stomach and grinning as he flirted his fingers across the other’s form before going off to get some water in him. 

Xephos sighed happily, watching the dwarf go when an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders. He looked over to see the grey man who was giving him a shit eating grin. 

“Hey, Sips.” He greeted the other man, giving him a side hug. The alien laughing a bit when the grin got bigger before he spoke. 

“Y’know silkshirt, uhh, if Honeydew wants, you two could always come over sometime~” He flirted easily, making Xephos laugh. 

“I’ll remember that. Go off and flirt with somebody else you goof.” Xephos pushed him off, watching as the man went off to flirt with whoever he ran into. God Sips was fun when he was a little drunk. 

Honeydew came back over, still flushed but obviously feeling a bit better. He wrapped an arm around his husband and grinned as he nuzzled up close to the alien. Xephos blushed blue slightly, looking around before dragging his husband off to a corner to kiss the ever living crap out of him. He had wanted to do that all day, to kiss him and make sure Honeydew knew just how much he cared about him. 

Honeydew hummed happily, kissing the other close and gently running his hands under his husband’s overcoat, grinning when Xephos took it off and happily moved to grip at the other’s body. 

Both pulled back when they needed to breath, both panting as they took a moment to stare into the other’s eyes. Xephos grinned as he hugged the other tightly to himself and gave him another peck on the lips. Their wedding had been the best. 


	6. Extra!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one! I will be adding more to this series.

Xephos took his lover’s hand, carefully pulling Honeydew out of their tent and off into the dark feild. They were laughing and something was in the air that made them feel like they could just float away. 

The alien lead his lover out into the darkness, away from the part and towards the darkness of the forest nearby. There was a soft silence that fell over them, the lovers just enjoying the night air on their skin. Honeydew had changed out of the top of his dress, only wearing the skirt. Xephos had lost his jacket, leaving them wandering through the woods in disrepair. 

“I need you to meet some people..” Xephos whispered as he approached a strange device in the middle of the woods. He quickly began to type away, his old badge wired into whatever device was pointing to the sky. 

Honeydew sat down on a log near the device, gently kicking his legs as he watched Xephos look. All the sudden a voice came through. 

“Riker?” It called. There was a woman’s voice, one who was asking for a.. Riker? Was that Xephos? Who was this?

“Commander Riker here! Uh, ha! I can’t believe this worked! I, May I request a party to come down?” Xephos was speaking into a phone, grinning as he started to list names. Honeydew didn’t recognize any of them except Diana. He knew who Diana was. Xephos didn’t talk about the people he lived with before he came to Honeydew. 

There was a light, and then 5 people appeared before them. There was an older man, he looked a bit like old Peculiar. There was a tall brown haired woman, staring at Honeydew with fascination. He wasn’t sure what that was about. A tall yellow man? He wasn’t just pale, he was.. Yellow tinted. He was looking at them both with curiosity as well. The man beside him wore sunglasses over his eyes, more like a visor. It reminded Honeydew of Bebop. The last member of the party was woman, she had dirty ginger hair. She was looking at Xephos with a joy he hadn’t seen in a long time. 

Xephos beamed at them, quickly rushing over to his new husband. He looked a bit sheepish as he moved to take the other’s hand and lead him towards the strange party. 

“Honeydew, I’d.. I’d like you to meet my friends. From before.” He explained gently, watching nervously as his old friends eyed his husband. “Hello, everyone.” He greeted softly, almost afraid to get closer before he was practically tackled by the brown haired woman.

“Diana..” He sighed softly, wrapping his arms around her while he looked over the rest of the party. Everyone seemed to have had a bubble pop, quickly approaching and giving hugs and soft greetings. 

“Everyone, I.. I’d like to introduce you to my husband.” He said once he was allowed to back away. Gently Xephos pushed his husband closer to his old friends. 

“Hello…” Honeydew waved at them nervously, almost afraid that his lover’s friends wouldn’t like him very much. 

He was quickly approached, the older man pulling Xephos aside to speak with. There was a quiet moment where they were all nervous. 

“Hello, Honeydew…” Diana greeted, looking down at him kindly. The others seemed to almost move then, introducing themselves to him.

“I’m Data.” The yellow man greeted, grinning at him as he shook his hand. It seemed like this Data was a very nice guy.

“Beverly.” The ginger haired woman greeted, shaking his hand also. He grinned at all of them, trying to get a feel as he went down the line.

Diana, Beverly, Data, Gordi… and the man still was talking with Xephos alone. It made Honeydew feel a little nervous, and just like she could read his mind, Diana spoke. 

“So, care to tell us how you met Riker?” She asked him. Honeydew looked around for a moment before grabbing a couple of logs and arranging them into a small circle to talk. He left two spots for the men not present. 

“Take a seat!” Honeydew told them happily, sitting down at his own log and let them settle into their seats before he spoke once more. “Xephos and I met when he crashed. I was just leaving my old home behind, ready to start a new life, when I saw this amazing starfall! I made a wish, and well, then I felt it hit the ground. I went to the source and found..” He was laughing now, gazing back over to his lover. “Found a goofy alien who bashed his head in.” 

They all laughed with him, making him feel a bit better. Xephos quickly approached, taking a seat next to him and slotting their hands together. 

“Is he making fun of me over here?” Xephos teased the other as the older man approached. Honeydew squeezed his hand a little bit tighter as the man took a seat. 

“Honeydew, this is my captain. Captain Jean Luc Picard.” He introduced, happy to see his dwarf calm down a bit more. Honeydew waved nervously, leaning just rest his head on Xephos’ side in a display of affection.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, when were you married?” Data questioned, bring a blush to Xephos’ face and a laugh escape Honeydew. 

“Today!” He said cheerfully, making Jean Luc balk a but at the two. All of the people around could only stare as Xephos lit up like a christmas tree. 

“Today? As in, this afternoon?” Diana asked. Honeydew nodded in reply, happily taking his Xephos’ hand a cooing something at him softly to embarrass him more. 

 

Apparently his crewmates had never seen him glow, because they were just staring at his freckles. Honeydew could only grin and show off a little more as he got closer to Xephos and cuddled into his side. 

“Xephy gets so embarrassed and it’s so cute!” Honeydew cooed happily, watching Xephos once more flash under his shirt collar. Oh he loved this glowing idiot. 

“Wow…” Diana breathed softly, obviously becoming aware that she and the others were staring, quickly trying to get over it. 

“Sorry, it’s just… we’ve never seen…” She gently gestured to Xephos’ face. “I mean… His eyes used to faulty glow… and I know his species was biolumesiant… just wow.”

“It’s great, right?” Honeydew said excitedly, grinning as he felt Xephos’ tail circle around his waist. “He used to wear all this makeup and stuff when he first crashed, but he ran out.. And I told him he looked lovely the way he was.” He openly teased the other, causing Xeph to curl a little farther into a ball.

The crew seemed to softly, the captain turning to the sky. He looked between them all, and to the obviously sleepy couple. He seemed to think for a moment before saying. 

“We should probably leave you two to sleep.” He stood, moving over to shake Honeydew’s hand. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Honeydew.” Picard gave him a smile. 

Honeydew shook the hand, grinning as he nudged Xephos who uncurled and stood to give all his friends hugs. It seemed like they were talking something over. Honeydew stopped to give each person a goodbye. They started to laugh when Honeydew picked up Diana with the big hug he gave her. 

Xephos quickly gave each of them a hug, getting well wishes and soft gentle goodbyes as they went.

“We’ll be back.” Diana promised him, gently hugging him once more. “Your planet here is getting close to space travel. We’ll be back” 

Xephos looked slightly concerned for a moment before they disappeared, right when a zombie approached the clearing. 

“Oh shit.” Xephos muttered as he grabbed his badge and Honeydew, allowing the dwarf to ride on his back as he ran back to where their party was clearing out. 

They wished everyone goodbye and made sure everyone was out and on their way safety before they began to put their presents into their inventories. 


End file.
